Robin the 10th Grade Wolf
is an American comic strip series created by in 1987. Plot The misadventures of a cool teenage Brandon Walsh-esque wolf named Robin who along with his friends are trying to get on spotlight. Characters Main * Robin Wolf - a blue wolf who is the coolest student. He has blue fur, spiky tuft hair, white snout, white patch on torso, white paws and white tail end on his tail. Robin is wearing green vest, light blue shorts and shades on his forehead. * F.J. Fox - a red fox who is Robin's best friend. He has red fur, spiky tuft hair, white patch on torso, white paws and white tail end on his tail. F.J. is wearing * Benny Bear - a bear who is the hungriest friend of Robin. He has * Chip Squirrel - a squirrel who is Robin's mischievious friend. He has * Donny Duck - a duck who is Robin's lucky friend. He has * Tony Deer - a deer who is Robin's scaredy friend. He has Recurring * Mr. and Mrs. Wolf - a couple of wolves who are Robin's parents * Betina Wolf - a toddler wolf who is Robin's younger sister. * Principal Tusken McBoar - a boar who is the principal of the Woodland High School. * Professor Moose - a moose who is one of the teachers of the Woodland High School. * Robert Stork - a stork who works at the high school's cafeteria. Antagonists * Crookey Raccoon - a raccoon who is Robin's bully and the main antagonist. * Octavius Owl - an owl who is one of Crookey's friends. * Wiley Wildcat - a crazy wildcat who is one of Crookey's friends. Comic Strips Compilations 1980's * Here Comes Robin Wolf (1987) * The Woodland Sports (1988) * Summer Vacation (1989) 1990's * Enjoy with Robin Wolf (1990) * Funhouse Frazzle (1991) * Winter Olympic Games (1992) * Robin of the Jungle (1993) * Blast-Off Adventure (1994) * Woodland Surfers (1995) * Tennis Madness (1996) * The House Problem (1997) * Robin Goes West (1998) * The Justice and the Fair (1998) 2000's * New Millenium (2000) * The Food Cathastrophe (2001) * Robin Baba and the 100 Thieves (2002) * Undersea Treasures (2003) * We're on the Wrong Shuttle (2004) * Verminous Trouble (2005) * Let's Be Scouts (2006) 2010's Adaptations TV Series In 2003, the comic strip was adaptated as a TV show, it was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Film Roman and Paws Inc. and premiered on Kids' WB and later on Cartoon Network. Another TV adaptation was created as a recurring segment in Comic Strip Mayhem. Films In 2010, 20th Century Fox and Davis Entertainment announced a trilogy of live-action/CGI films based on the comic strip and years later, a theatrical short series spin-off by Fox Cartoons, Inc. Video Games In the mid-90's to early 2000's, Activision developed a series of video games based on the comics. In 2004, a video game titled Robin the 10th Grade Wolf: Threat in the School was released and mainly based on the TV show adaptation itself. In 2010, Electronic Arts released a video game and tie-in to the first film. Gallery Title Cards Characters Robin Wolf.png|Robin Wolf Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Heyyy, It's the King! and Gravedale High, Paramount's Beverly Hills, 90210, NBC's Saved by the Bell, Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, ABC's Teen Angel (1997 sitcom) and Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Tyler the Teenage Racecar. * This is one of the Jim Davis' comics to not be Garfield-related. In addition, is considered one of Jim Davis' most famous jobs, along with Garfield, U.S. Acres/''Orson's Farm'' and The Hounds. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas